


Рискнуть

by mynameisEmma



Category: Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind (2004)
Genre: Angst, F/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisEmma/pseuds/mynameisEmma
Summary: Джоэл не знает, когда это началось.
Relationships: Joel Barish/Clementine Kruczynski





	Рискнуть

**Author's Note:**

> Буду рада негрубой критике и указанию на ошибки.  
> Работа на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/2934452

Клементина — это, определённо, самое лучшее, что когда‐либо случалось с Джоэлом.

Девушка с волшебным именем и сама будто не от мира сего: её волосы цвета синего тоника, губы накрашены ананасовой гигиенической помадой, а на комоде у неё можно найти коллекцию причудливых картофельных голов. С приходом Клем в дневнике, как и в жизни Джоэла, начинает появляться всё больше ярких красок.

Да вот только они выцветают со временем.

-  
Джоэл не знает, когда это началось.

Возможно, когда сквозь цветочные духи Клементины всё более явственно слышались крепкие нотки джина, а из уст день ото дня слетали всё новые и новые оскорбления, или, может быть, тот демонстративный поцелуй в книжном магазине.

Последней каплей, пожалуй, всё-таки стало то нелепое письмо, где говорится, что его выбросили из памяти, словно мятый комок бумаги в урну.

И Джоэлу остаётся сделать то же самое.

-  
Клементина нервно теребит край свитера и прячет заплаканные глаза. Джоэлу хочется плеваться желчью из-за всей отвратительности ситуации.

Оказывается, у него когда-то был роман с девушкой, которую он знает (помнит) всего один день. Весьма неприятное окончание этого романа хранилось на маленькой пластиковой кассете, которую сейчас так сильно хотелось разломать на две части и вышвырнуть в окно.

Быть может, когда-то давно, Джоэл и эта девушка со странными волосами и таким пронзительным (отчаянным) взглядом, были счастливы вместе… Джоэл не уверен. Но одно Джоэл может сказать точно: если он позволит Клементине уйти, то потеряет что-то очень-очень ценное.  
  
_стоит рискнуть?.._


End file.
